


Lost Prince

by BID



Series: Randomized Frostiron [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (in denial from both cause feelings don't exist At All), Established Relationship, Ficart, Jotun!Tony, M/M, eldjotun!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been in this sort of non-existent 'relationship' for a while, and Tony finally decides to tell Loki his biggest secret.</p><p>(Now incl ficart. 01-01-15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This sprang just now out of my nicotine dazed brain (smoking is bad for you, don't be stupid, don't do it), and I just....yeah. Posting it anyway. Mostly cause I really want to draw that eldjotun!Tony but I somehow ended up writing instead, never mind me.  
> Have fun reading, no sequels in planning or ideas or anything, if I draw him I'll add it here later, comments very welcome, bye. *begins mourning money now*

They were each on their respective side of the workshop, working each on their own projects for once, Tony's side blaring music and Loki's spelled silent.

No one was exactly sure how this 'they' had come to be, but after the invasion both, Tony and his awesome science-bro Brucey had (separately) come to the conclusion that Loki'd definitely been mind controlled and sabotaged his own army. Presented by undeniable evidence and Loki's confirmation (via nod) Fury, well, there wasn't much he could've gone against him when Tony'd just stolen away the god to his tower and basically freed him on a few conditions and a sworn oath.

So, either way, somehow Loki ended up staying (asylum from Asgard), and somehow they ended up fucking (after a two day science/magic binge), and somehow... well, let's just say they ended up with some emotional baggage...

...for each other.

Kinda.

Nothing really that needs to be discussed closer.

Not at all.

There was one thing though, that practically burnt under Tony's skin, something he knew he needed to tell Loki sooner, rather than later.  
But with the god being Aesir and all, well, it'd probably be the last time he'd get to see his god. His lovely, sharp, ingenious god of mischief.

Tony picked up the prototype repulsor he'd been procrastinating with, and tossed it against the next wall with more force than strictly necessary.  
He was so fed up with this crap.

 

"Loki!" he called the moment Jarvis muted the music and he felt the god's spell dissipate in the silence.

Loki looked up from his scroll lazily, raising an eyebrow in question when he saw the shattered bit of tech only a few meters away from him, "Anthony?"

"There's something I need to tell you. It's..." Tony sighed, anxiously scrolling through files he didn't care about, glad to not have to look into the god's eyes, "It's kind of important."

By Surtur how he did _not_ want to tell him.

 

There was silence, except for the rustling of paper as Loki put down the scroll, staring at the man as if he could mind read what this was about (he couldn't).  
He liked Anthony, he liked him a lot, was equally intrigued and infuriated with the genius and if this was a confession that he had a wife and children sitting somewhere, well. No that wasn't very probable.  
And Loki would have missed the next few words if it wasn't for his very, very keen ears, or he would have missed the quiet, "I am not from Midgard."

"...what?"

 

Tony sighed again, closing the screen in front of him and looking straight at Loki, "I am not from Midgard, I'm not even human."

Loki was still for a moment, contemplating, until he answered, "Then I shall divulge that I am not Aesir. Show me, what are you?"

Curiosity peaking Tony complied, endlessly grateful that he was wearing his fireproof trousers (without anything underneath), so he only took off the t-shirt he'd been wearing, exposing the reactor and the mess of scars on his chest. Taking deep breaths he concentrated to be calm, calm, collected, _cool_ in the most literal way as he took off the thin, (invisible when worn) bracelets around his wrists and let them drop onto the table.

Instantly the room's temperature rose and the air conditioning stepped up it's game, while Tony’s skin turned ash grey, his hair turned as white as the marks on his skin, covering him from head to toe, circling around his arms, legs and crossing over his throat. His frame in general thinned out a bit, making him appear sharper, full of edges, while his teeth, all of them, turned pointed but kept their white colour.

 

He bowed slightly, careful to keep Loki within the sight of his blood red eyes at all time, "If I may introduce myself, I am Halogi Surturson, crown prince of Muspellheim, who may or may not have been banished to Midgard a couple of millennia ago, to burn the realm, start Ragnarök and prove that I am worthy to my father. Or something like that, it's not like he actually could talk at the point. Glad to make the acquaintance and please don't kill me."

Loki stood frozen to the spot, in utter shock. He'd never before seen a fire giant despite all his travels, and yes, there were _legends_ about a fire prince he'd heard when he was a _child_. But for some odd reason what shocked him the most was that Anthony- Halogi (?), was small. Smaller even than him, but still a _giant_.  
At the same time the god could feel his brain work, and then he realised that the man he'd fallen in love with (not that he'd ever say that in his _life_ ) wouldn't die in just a few decades! He had an actual chance! ( _If_ Stark felt the same about him, but even if not, he could at least enjoy his company for the indefinite future.)

He slowly nodded at Anthony, who was showing his very own kind of panicked, nervosity with utter stillness.  
Carefully Loki let his own glamours drop, revealing blue skin with similar, angular patterns all over his body and his similarly, but lighter red eyes.  
To his surprise the heat in the room didn't bother his cold nature at all, but the way the other Jotun was staring at him open-mouthed was slightly (incredibly) uncomfortable.

"Oh my _god_!" Stark gasped, "Oh my god you're one of the Nilfheim Jotuns! They never let anyone in, how on earth did you get _out_! No, wait, you were adopted by....er... Odin? I think Odin was the next in throne, yeah. How did that happen?! Did they open up?!"

Loki stared at him for a moment, because, yeah, Anthony was absolutely over the moon with excitement (and completely out of the timeline as it seemed), and that was fine, perfectly fine, but...

"Your hair is on fire."

 


End file.
